Field of Invention
This invention relates to a loader vehicle attachment for dispensing a flowable liquid. More specifically, it is directed to a low cost dispensing bucket apparatus that attaches directly to the frame arms of a loader vehicle and that may include a tilting mechanism.
When spreading flowable materials such as concrete, the material must cover a specific broad area, the pour site. Typically however, the trucks carrying the material are unable to reach the pour site and are unable to properly distribute the material. In such a case, the distribution of the flowable material typically requires the use of wheelbarrows and substantial manpower. Due to physical limitations, each wheelbarrow can transport a limited amount of material. Accordingly, the labor costs and time required for completing a pour are substantial. Additionally, because materials such as concrete cure rapidly, failure to complete the pour rapidly may result in wasted material or a faulty pour. Thus, a relatively fast distribution of the material reduces the risk of material waste and a faulty pour.
As used herein, loader vehicles include "skid-steer" loaders, backhoes, forklifts, sky-lifts, track-hoes, tractor loaders and other vehicles that include a hydraulic system and that are capable of removably receiving an attachment thereon. For ease of description, the following discussion will primarily focus on skid-steer loaders. However, other types of loader vehicles are addressed from time to time.
Generally, skid-steer loaders are vehicles designed to operate in rough terrain and perform a variety of functions. The loader vehicles include loader frame arms that extend in front of the loader vehicle and that may be raised and lowered by hydraulic cylinders. The same hydraulic power system that operates the frame arms may also operate auxiliary equipment on the loader vehicle. The ends of the frame arms include releasable attachments that permit rapid connection of auxiliary equipment to the loader vehicle. Also, the attachment enables tilting of the auxiliary equipment.
Consequently, the skid-steer loaders have evolved into multi-function vehicles as more and more attachments for the loader vehicles have been designed. Examples of attachments include dumping buckets, stump grinders, sweepers, trenchers, backhoes, angle blades, pallet forks, among many others.
Also included among the skid-steer loader attachments is a standard dumping bucket. The loader vehicle may tilt the dumping bucket downward to scoop material therein and to dump material therefrom and may tilt the bucket upward to hold the material. Because the bucket walls are sealably connected, the bucket can carry a flowable material. However, the walls of the bucket are typically slanted to facilitate scooping. Thus, spillage of a flowable material is common. Also, when pouring from the bucket, the flowable material tends to splash resulting in additional wasted material. Perhaps the most important shortfall of the bucket in pouring a flowable material, results from elongated design of the bucket. Generally, the buckets extend the full width of the loader vehicle to promote more efficient scooping of material and increased capacity. Completing a pour, however, frequently requires precision in directing the flowable material to the pour site. Often the desired pour location is a small or narrow area such as a post hole. Accordingly, the standard dumping bucket cannot complete a large number of the jobs involving a flowable material.
Like the skid steer loaders, the other loader vehicles typically include loader frame arms that extend in front of the loader vehicle and that may be raised and lowered by hydraulic cylinders. They include a hydraulic power system that may operate auxiliary equipment on the loader vehicle. In addition, they typically have releasable attachments that permit rapid connection of auxiliary equipment to the loader vehicle. Also, the attachment enables tilting of the auxiliary equipment.
Many forklifts are now designed for rough terrain and many include tilting mechanisms. Further, a number of forklifts have been adapted to receive auxiliary equipment that may be actuated using the hydraulic system of the forklift. However, not all forklifts have mechanisms that provide adequate tilting of attachments, such as the dispensing bucket apparatus. Accordingly, there is a need for a tilting apparatus that facilitates tilting of auxiliary equipment attached to the forklift so that, in the case of the dispensing bucket apparatus, the pouring of the flowable material is more effective.